Ice and Fire
by Avvithespaz
Summary: Abbey Bominable finds out that her "prince charming" is actually a mountain troll in disguise! Will the handsome Heath Burns turn out to be her knight in shining flames? Or will they crash and burn? THREE-SHOT
1. The Prince Is Really a Troll

_**Ice and Fire**_

**A Monster High Fan-fiction**

**by:** Avvithespaz

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rated: **T

**Pairing(s): **Heath x Abbey; Jackson/Holt x Frankie; Clawd x Draculaura; Gil x Lagoona; Deuce x Cleo; Slow-Moe x Ghoulia; Clawdeen x Romulus.

**Summary:** Abbey Bominable finds out that her "prince charming" is actually a mountain troll; will the handsome Heath Burns turn out to be her knight in shining flames? Or will they crash and burn? THREE-SHOT

**Setting**: The Monster High webseries universe; Abbey has been at Monster High for a few months now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MH.

**Warning(s): **Mentions and might allude to sex but is never described, some mild cursing!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Prince Is Really a Troll

* * *

Abbey's room at Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's house was trashed, girls rushing around, trying not to trip over the fallen supplies in their large heels. More clothes were being thrown from the closet and yelling could be heard from the five fluttering ghouls. Frankie gushed as she brushed through Abbey's long white hair, looking rather silly in her obviously summer outfit while sporting thick winter opera gloves that protected her from freezing while touching her icy friend. Clawdeen and Cleo were arguing over what Abbey should wear, fighting so viciously that they would have literally ripped Abbey's wardrobe apart if not for Lagoona breaking up the fights. When she wasn't breaking up the two rivaling fashionistas she was on her iCoffin with Draculaura, who was at the maul ready to shop for any last minute accessories once Cleo and Clawdeen decided on an outfit. Ghoulia was slowly but expertly applying Abbey's make-up, wearing the same heavy opera gloves as Frankie. Abbey was sitting quite and still, breathing deeply and using all of her concentration not to freeze her two friends.

What was the occasion you ask? Abbey had been asked out on her first date by none other than Sam Squatch, son of Big Foot. He is tall, 3 inches taller than Abbey in her highest pair of heels, with broad shoulders and large muscles, dark skin and brown hair with piercing green eyes; he is also the linebacker for the Monster High football team. Most importantly though, he is one of the very few students at Monster High who could make contact with the Yeti Princess and not turn into a block of ice, making he and Abbey an almost perfect match.

"Oh my RA! You are delusional if you think Abbey should wear _that_ on her _first date_!" Cleo yelled pointing to the outfit Clawdeen held out, a pair of light pink skinny jeans with a tight long sleeve, scoop neck, silver lace shirt paired with a black fur vest and black fur boots.

"_This_ is an extremely fashionable outfit; all it needs is a matching bag, which Lala can pick up. Its way better than what you want her to wear!" Clawdeen exclaimed nodding towards the outfit that Cleo had picked out, an ice blue long sleeve turtleneck tucked into a waist high black bubble skirt with a thick silver belt and black over the knee leather boots with fur lining the top.

"What is wrong with this outfit?! All it needs is that cute little baby pink beret Laura and I saw at Cadaver last Friday!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Well I think that-" Frankie started.

"Stay out of this Frankie," Lagoona muttered to her before taking a deep breath and turning towards the warring fashionistas. "Alright Ghouls, we're going with Cleo's pick."

"WHAT?!" Clawdeen exclaimed looking at Lagoona as if she were a traitor.

"Obviously," Cleo shrugged, smirking.

"Though your outfit is the more fashionable of the two Clawdeen, its Abbey's first date, and they're just going to the Coffin Bean and then catch a movie. Abbey needs to look approachable, cute_, _and fashionable more than _fierce_ and fashionable. Therefore we're going with Cleo's," Lagoona said, calming the angry werewolf down and dimming the mummy's smug smirk slightly. "Alright Lala we're going with Cleo's choice but I think that those baby pink lace tights that we saw at Ghoulace will look better than that beret, we could put Abbey's hair in a ponytail instead."

They could hear the enthusiastic murmurs of Draculaura on the other end of the phone before Lagoona hung up and moved over to Frankie to help with Abbey's hair.

"Ghoulia pick up some of this mess will you? I can barely walk!" Cleo exclaimed after pushing the discarded clothes off of Abbey's bed and perching herself upon it with her outfit laid beside her on display. The other ghouls rolled their eyes at Cleo's behavior as Ghoulia put the last few touches on Abbey's make-up before doing Cleo's bidding, Clawdeen helping her. After the ghouls were done helping Abbey in the hair and make-up department, and Draculaura had arrived with the tights and a cute silver clutch with crystal studs that looked like icicles, they sent her into the bathroom to change, which took her only a few moments.

Frankie squealed in excitement as Abbey stepped back into the room, giving a twirl for her ghoulfriends in her giddy state of mind.

"I'll give it to you this _one time_ Cleo, you look _awesome_ Abbey!" Clawdeen smiled.

"Like, tots _ghoulicious_!" Draculaura exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping excitedly.

"My Ra I'm good," Cleo smirked.

"Fintastic!" Lagoona whistled.

"YYhl brgf Gggahhhaa," Ghoulia nodded.

"Much thanks, Abbey looks very pretty, hope that Sam likes," Abbey smiled nervously.

"If he doesn't he's an idiot," Clawdeen scoffed before looking at the time. "Ghoul you gotta go, you're meeting him in 30 minutes!"

"Come on, I'll drive you!" Draculaura offered, as they walked out of Headmistress Bloodgood's house and Abbey and Draculaura separated and walked towards her cruiser. They got in, making small talk as Draculaura drove them closer to the maul. "Just be yourself Abbey, just a little more talkative!" The vampire giggled as she pulled up to the maul entrance to let Abbey out.

"Be Abbey who talks more," Abbey nodded as she got out of the cruiser, turning to wave a Draculaura before walking into the maul towards the Coffin Bean. Looking around, Abbey noticed that Sam wasn't there yet, so she decided to get a tea to calm her nerves.

After ordering and receiving her tea, Abbey walked towards one of the back tables to await her date. She licked at her tea, which she had frozen to her liking, as the minutes ticked by and Sam didn't show. Sam was almost half an hour late and Abbey had long finished her frozen tea when she checked her iCoffin to see if he had sent her a message, getting on FearZone in the process. Looking through the status updates she heard the laughter of two obnoxious boys, Abbey didn't have to look up to know that Heath Burns and his cousin Holt Hyde had entered the Coffin Bean. She tuned out their unnecessarily loud voices and switching from FearZone to Chatter, only to have her heart constrict at Sam's latest Squawk, "_Hanging with MannythebullTaur and Dougeythewolf2! #Maboyz #nowhereelseidratherbe_" Abbey felt shock run through her, he had played her. Fighting back emotion, Abbey stood up and started walking out of the Coffin Bean, only to be stopped by the loud practically auto-tuned voice of Holt Hyde.

"_HEEYAH_ Abbey Bomb! Have you seen my high voltage _HOTTIE_ today?" His hair erupted into flames, much like his cousin's tended to do, as he asked about Frankie's whereabouts.

"Abbey saw her earlier, Frankie at her house now," Abbey spoke evenly, not even looking over at the fire cousins.

"_TTHHANKYOU ICY __**LLAAADDDY**_!" Holt belted before addressing his cousin, "Check you later Heath, Hyde's gonna go get _charged up!_ If you know what I mean," Holt chuckled, giving Heath some kind of special handshake where they both lit their hands on fire, before walking past Abbey and out the door, presumably to Frankie's.

"Hey Abbey wait up!" Heath called running to catch up with her. "You're looking super fine today."

"I'm not having the patience to deal with you fire boy," Abbey stated, not taking her eyes off the exit doors to the maul.

"Are you okay?" Heath asked, the flirty expression dropping from his face, his right hand coming to rest on the back of his neck.

"Not your concern, Abbey will be going now," Abbey barely kept her voice from breaking as the tears began to make icicles on her face as she sped up in hopes to get away, forgetting that Heath was one of Monster High's star athletes.

"Woah woah woah!" He called, stepping in front of Abbey and looking into her eyes. "You're crying."

"And you are in my way," Abbey sighed before side stepping him

"What made you cry?" Heath's voice had softened, and he walked beside her.

"The business isn't yours," Abbey huffed, beginning to walk in the direction of Headmistress Bloodgood's house, wiping the ice from her face, only for it to be replaced by more.

"Let me drive you home," Heath said softly, grabbing her upper arm lightly, she felt the tingle of warmth where he touched her, just enough heat to where she wouldn't freeze Heath and he would burn her. She didn't give any outward sign of agreeing, but she allowed him to lead her towards his car, a nice vintage mustang, black with flames painted on it, go figure. Heath opened the door for her, letting the Yeti slip into the passenger side before he rushed to the driver's side.

Heath sat for a moment, looking at Abbey as she gazed out of the window, purposefully not meeting his eyes. After a moment of silence, the fire element sighed as he started up his car and pulled out of the maul parking lot. The two monsters drove for a moment before Abbey spoke up.

"House is other way,"

"Oh, sorry," Heath blushed and chuckled lightly as he maneuvered the mustang into the turn lane.

"Is not problem," Abbey stated, wiping more icicles from her eyes.

"Where do you live?" Heath asked, hoping that he could keep her talking.

"I stay at house of Headmistress Bloodgood," Abbey shrugged.

"Oh, okay I know where she lives, why?" Heath asked, shooting a quick, curious look.

"Trip home is long and traveling it many days is hard. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is family friend, Mamma and Pappa thinks it good to stay with her," Abbey explained.

"Okay," Heath nodded, another moment of silence passed as he turns off the main road on his way to the Headmistress' house. Yet silence didn't last long when Heath Burns was around. "So… why where you at the Coffin Bean alone, crying?"

"The business is not yours," Abbey repeated angrily, but a look of enlightenment had come over the fire element's face.

"Hey, didn't you have a date with Sam Squatch tonight?" Heath wondered, looking over to Abbey curiously.

"Pull over," Abbey demanded, shifting her body closer to the door, her hand wrapping around the door handle.

"What are you-?" Heath asked, looking at her in alarm.

"Pull over car!" Abbey growled fiercely, as she pulled on the door handle.

"No, Abbey, stop!" Heath exclaimed grabbing her forearm in panic. Abbey yelped in pain, yanking her hand away from him and holding it closer to her body, fresh tears forming icicles on her cheek. "Oh burning hell Abbey I'm so sorry!" Heath exclaimed looking at the burn hole in the arm of her sweater the skin turned purple and melting underneath, he had burned her. Her normally shimmering skin looked almost like a grape slushy. He quickly pulled the car over and grabbed for his glove compartment, where a first aid kit was stashed.

"Will not work, need special medicine, have some at Headmistress'," Abbey whimpered as Heath watched in horror as the burn spread and more of her arm began to melt.

"Okay, I'll get us there quick!" Heath promised her as he pulled back onto the road and sped towards the Headmistress' house. "Abbey I'm sorry, like I'm sssoooo-"

"Stop with the talking!" Abbey shrieked. Heath nodded and pushed his foot harder on the accelerator, rushing to get her help.

A loud squealing sound broke through the neighborhood as he pulled into Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's driveway. He quickly got out of the car and rushed to the passenger door, yanking it open and reaching for Abbey, but she shied away from him. He moved aside and let her get out herself. Heath rushed towards the front door opening it and calling out for the Headmistress.

"Bloodgood is not here, at teacher's convention." Abbey whimpered a breath away from sobbing as the burn spread.

"Alright, go run your arm under some cool water. Where is the medicine?" He asked.

"In medicine cabinet, door three on second floor, on right," She informed him, moving through the archway on his left to the kitchen. Heath ran as fast as he could up the stairs and locating the bathroom that Abbey had led him to. He yanked open the medicine cabinet to see multiple bottles of medicine that he had never seen before.

"ABBEY WHICH ONE IS FOR BURNS?!" Heath yelled down the stairs.

"_Top shelf!"_ She yeller, her voice was muffled by the running water, but Heath looked to the top shelf and breathed a sigh of relief to see there was only one unknown medicine on this shelf. He grabbed what he assumed was a Yeti Burn ointment and rushed back down the stairs and through the same archway he saw Abbey go through earlier.

Abbey was standing at the kitchen counter with a large first aid kit sitting on the table, the left arm to her sweater completely ripped off, her arm stuck under the faucet, water running over it; the burn had stopped spreading. Now that he looked closer at the burn, it didn't look so bad; it hadn't even got to her hand yet. Heath breathed a sigh of relief and set the ointment down on the table and opened the first aid kit, grabbing the gauze and searching for the one thing his mom always told him to use. Which they didn't have; he rolled his eyes and rushed back to his car to get the oil and ran back inside motioning for Abbey to hop up onto the bar.

"What are you doing?" Abbey asked, looking at his hand which had just been patting the bar beside her, in complete confusion.

"Get up here," Heath shrugged.

"Why?" She asked.

"So I can help you with your burn," The fire elemental replied slowly.

"You are not doing the touching of me," Abbey told him firmly.

"Abbey, I know how to deal with burns please let me help you," He pleaded, looking her in the eyes pleadingly.

Abbey rolled her eyes but followed his instruction by hopping onto the bar, Heath taking a seat on one of the stools and getting to work. He revealed the lavender oil and showed to it the yeti, but she didn't speak, so he assumed she wasn't allergic and started spreading the oil onto the burn. She hissed some but mostly kept her mouth shut as he worked with tender hands to patch up her forearm. After Heath was done applying the lavender oil, he asked her to translate the directions for the ointment, but they were pretty general, so he applied the freezing cold ointment as he would any other. He washed his hands before carefully wrapping it up in the gauze.

"There that should do it," Heath breathed out as he finished securing the gauze. Abbey tried to take her arm back from his hold, but the fire elemental grabbed her hand and looked up from her left limb and into her eyes. "Bab- I mean Abbey, I'm really, _really_ sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you I-"

"Samdidnotshowupfordate," Abbey confessed quickly, looking into Heath's eye's with a peculiar look on her face.

"-What?" He asked, head cocked to the side like an adorable puppy.

"Sam… He did not show up for date tonight," Abbey confessed slower, hanging her head in shame.

"Why the hell not?!" Heath exclaimed look at her as if she had just sprouted off nonsense.

"I waited half of the hour for him and he did not come. Then I check iCoffin to see if he sends message. I checked Chatter and he had just squawked that he was with Manny and Dougey and there was no place else he would rather be." Abbey replied quietly, icicles hanging from her eyes.

"He seriously stood you up, _you_ who's too good to even set eyes on that jerk, much less date him!" Heath exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm not being too good to date him, Abbey is lucky he got asked on this date. Sam first monster to ever like Abbey like that," Abbey confessed, finally taking her hand from his to wrap her arms around herself, wincing as she touched her left arm.

"No he's not! There are plenty of guys who think you're a totally hottie! Burning Hell I'm one of them!" Heath exclaimed, looking at Abbey as if she had grown another head.

"That is not what I was hearing Scarah tell her zombie friend in restroom. Scarah say Abbey is cold and cruel, that no guy would ever wish to go on date with me. She said she could just live from shock of Sam asking me on date. Then zombie ghoul say that I may be pretty but it not make up for personality and freaky way I talk," Abbey told Heath sniffling.

"Scarah and Zoey don't know what they're talking about," Heath started reaching out to the distressed ghoul, but Abbey was on a roll.

"These words hurt me because Lagoona and Frankie tell me that I'm getting better when I talk, and I don't think I'm cold or cruel, just not talk as easily as other ghouls. Sam not is even really the monster I am liking!" Abbey exclaimed, finally looking up from her lap and into Heath's eyes, the icicles on her cheeks thick. Heath was struck by how beautiful she looked, even all broken down like this.

"Then why'd you agree to go on a date with him?" Heath asked confused, unconsciously deciding that sitting next to Abbey on the bar would be much safer than trying to hold the distressed ghoul in this state.

"What if Scarah and zombie- Zoey were right. What if Sam only monster to ever have desire to be with Abbey? Also, was excited to go on _actual_ date, not just hear ghoulfriends talk about theirs," Abbey confessed a small purple blush in her cheeks. "I got more excited even when I told ghoulfriends, they squealed like baby yaks wanting milk from mamma and made Abbey feel special."

"Oh," Heath replied after she had been quit for a moment, slightly shocked at her very girly response to being asked on a date.

"So many emotions I am not used to feeling," Abbey shrugged. "Think I had an… unfroze down?" Abbey tried.

"Melt down," Heath corrected with a half smile.

"Melt down in car, Abbey is sorry for acting like over drama queen," Abbey chuckled, finally calming down enough to look at Heath with a normal expression.

"It's cool, I'm the one who should be sorry. I _really_ didn't mean to burn you," The fire elemental apologized again, a sad look coming over his face.

"I know you not mean to. Fire boy patched it up very good, no?" Abbey smirked, holding out her arm and showing off the neatly covered burn. They chortled quietly together before Heath jumped down from the bar.

"Well, I best be off, don't want to take up anymore of your Saturday Night," Heath chuckled, walking backwards on his way out of the kitchen.

"Wait! You must stay and take the care of Abbey if it was accident, it is tradition," Abbey exclaimed her right hand outstretched towards him.

"Huh?"

"On mountain top it is custom for monster to take the care for those he injures on accident. If he does not do so willingly, it shows that the injury was not an accident," Abbey informed him.

"Um, that's not really something we do down here, but I'll stay, since it was an accident," Heath shrugged. "How long do you want me to stay?"

"Until Headmistress returns tomorrow," Abbey declared with a nod.

Heath whistles. "Alright, just let me call my mom," He quickly grabbed his iCoffin and dialed his mother.

"_Heath Phyre Burns! Where have you been? Jackson just got here saying he woke up on the sidewalk alone!"_ Abbey heard the sharp voice of a woman float through the phone.

"Sorry mom, Holt ditched me in the maul to go to his girlfriend's house, and I started hanging out with a friend."

"_Damn right you're sorry! Poor Jackson, he and Jillian just left, you're lucky she wasn't her Hyde self or you'd have an angry Aunt on your case mister! Anyway, which friend are you hanging out with darling?"_

"Yeah it is a good thing Aunt Jillian wasn't Aunt Harriet," Heath chuckled. "I've been hanging with my friend Abbey and wanted to know if I could just crash here tonight?"

There was silence on the other end of the line before Heath's mother replied, _"You want to spend the night by a girl's house?"_

"Yeah," Heath answered blushing.

"_Absolutely not young man!" _Heath's mother screeched into the phone before launching into a rant, _"You will not be shacking up with some girl tonight! I'm too young to be a grandmother Heath! That's what happens when you sleep around son, even if you think it'll never happen to you, you're going to end up getting some girl __**pregnant**__! Then your __**entire future**__ is __**ruined**__ and so is her's-!"_

"Mom! I'm not going to be having sex with Abbey! I'm going to be taking care of her," Heath tried to explain.

"_Oh burning hell Heath, making love is still sex!"_ Heath's mother screeched.

"Not that either mom, like literally take care of her; I accidently burnt her!" Heath exclaimed, his face now the color of his hair.

"_YOU DID __**WHAT**__?! Is she okay? I thought I told you to be more __**careful**__!"_

"It was an accident mom, she's fine I just want to stay and make sure she stays okay," Heath had sunk into one of the chairs in the breakfast nook, his head resting in his hands as Abbey held back her giggles from atop the bar.

"_**Fine**__. Just come home and get some clothes, you can't sleep naked at this girl's house-"_

"**MOM!**"

"_Plus I want to meet her, see you in a few Firefly. Kiss-kiss,"_ Then the line went dead. The room was filled with a moment of silence before Abbey burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you?" Heath fake glared at Abbey as he lifted his head from his hands.

"Very much so," Abbey nodded.

"Well you won't be laughing for long, because it seems like you'll be meeting my mom."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this is my first try at a Monster High FanFiction! This is a three-shot and I hope to be finished with it very soon!


	2. Could the Jester Be a White Knight?

_**Ice and Fire**_

**A Monster High Fan-fiction**

**by:** Avvithespaz

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rated: **T

**Pairing(s): **Heath x Abbey; Jackson/Holt x Frankie; Clawd x Draculaura; Gil x Lagoona; Deuce x Cleo; Slow-Moe x Ghoulia; Clawdeen x Romulus.

**Summary:** Abbey Bominable finds out that her "prince charming" is actually a mountain troll; will the handsome Heath Burns turn out to be her knight in shining flames? Or will they crash and burn? THREE-SHOT

**Setting**: The Monster High webseries universe; Abbey has been at Monster High for a few months now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MH.

**Warning(s): **Mentions and might allude to sex but is never described, some mild cursing!

* * *

A super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot thanks to my first reviewer, Anonymous Chica! This chapter is for YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Could the Jester Be a White Knight?

* * *

"Hurry up, Abbey!" Heath yelled up the stairs of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's house. Abbey had rushed upstairs, saying she needed to change out of her burnt and ripped up sweater before she could meet his mother.

"Being only five minutes more!" Abbey yelled back. Heath sighed, knowing his mother was going to make a big deal about him taking so long to get home.

He was about to call for her again when he heard the door upstairs open and close again, her light footsteps echoing through the hallway, watching as she turned the corner. Abbey had changed into what was probably the most casual outfit he'd ever seen her in. She had changed to a baby pink and white striped scoop neck sweater, the sleeves rolled up into a quarter sleeve length so as not to irritate her bandages. She paired this sweater with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans tucked into the same over the knee black leather wedged boots with fur lining she had on earlier. Her hair was still in the pony tail from earlier; her makeup had been touched up after her earlier cry. She looked gorgeous.

"You are staring with mouth open. Will catch bugs in mouth that way," Abbey smirked playfully in his direction.

"I've never seen you look so casual, I like it," Heath smiled before opening the door. "After you."

Abbey smiled and walked through the door, which Heath shut behind them. He jogged past her and opened the passenger door to the car, making a grand sweeping movement with his arm towards the door, much to her amusement. She slid past him into the seat; he shut the door and rushed to the driver side. Once he got in they started on their way to Heath's house, but unlike last time, Heath turned on the radio and had Abbey in stitches by singing every song that came on the radio, he actually had a good voice, but the facial expressions he was making and little dance moves he was doing, was hilarious. With much coaxing from Heath, Abbey soon joined in on a few of the songs herself.

It took them around fifteen minutes to get from Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's house to the suburb that Heath lived in, and around two or three more minutes of Heath navigating them through the identical cookie cutter houses that came in three sizes, small, medium, or large, before they pulled up to his house. It was one of the medium sized houses, two stories, with the top level being slightly smaller than the bottom; it was both beige brick and burnt red siding mixed together.

"We're here," Heath stated, smiling at her encouragingly before turning off the car and stepping out, rushing over to open her door as he had been doing throughout the day. Abbey stepped out and followed Heath up the short path lined with fire lilies, to his front door which was unlocked; he held the door open for her and she stepped into his house. She was greeted by a warm and cozy living room, with a woman seated on the brown leather sofa, drinking a glass of red wine.

"Hey mom," Heath nodded towards the woman.

"Hello darling," The fire elemental smiled, standing from the sofa and gracefully walked forward, her hand raised to shake Abbey's. "Hi, you must be Abbey, Heath's _friend_, I'm his mother, Ember Burns."

"Hello, Mrs. Burns, I am Abbey Bominable," Abbey smiled, moving to shake her hand.

"Oh please, call me Ember," She smiled. Ember was the first female fire elemental that Abbey had ever seen in person. She had long fire red hair, much like her son's that hung in waves down her back, she was of average height and had the fierce facial features that most fire elementals had, high cheekbones and a strong jaw line. "Bominable? So you're a yeti?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm so sorry that Heath burned you sweetie, I know burns can be fatal to yetis," Ember smiled sadly.

"Wait, they are?" Heath exclaimed looking between his mother and Abbey.

"Can be, but was not bad as could have been," Abbey shrugged.

"Yes, Firefly, burns will make the ice around their skin begin to melt quickly and if most of the ice on their bodies melt it causes their body temperature to rise too much, too quickly which results in death. Isn't that why you wanted to stay the night with her, to make sure it doesn't worsen?" Ember asked, looking at her son with suspicious confusion.

"Well, yeah, I-I knew it could worsen, I just didn't know it could be fatal," He confessed sheepishly.

"Go pack your clothes for the night, while I show Abbey here some of your baby pictures!" Ember exclaimed with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Aww, come on mom!" Heath exclaimed looking at her in horror.

"I'm going to show her, so I'd pack quickly if I were you, so I don't get to the pictures of your nudist faze," Ember smiled, leading Abbey toward the leather couch she was sitting at earlier. Abbey looked over her shoulder to see Heath run his hands through his hair and storm up the stairs, presumably towards his bedroom. "Sit down dear," Ember said before walking to a bookshelf across the room and grabbing one of the many scrap books, before returning to Abbey.

She opened the book, and on the first was a picture of the one year olds Heath and Jackson, sitting on the floor in some unknown location. Jackson was dressed in yellow and black footy pajamas, while Heath had unbuttoned the top portion of his orange and black pajamas, and had taken it off his chubby arms so that only his legs were still covered and you could see the top of his diaper. Jackson looked like he was about to start crying while Heath was giving a big would be toothy grin had he had enough teeth. "This is Heath and Jackson when we lived in Florida, Heath had been pulling at Jackson's hair." Ember chuckled before turning the page and pursing her lips at the next picture. It was another picture of one year old Heath, this time fully dressed in jeans and a button down red shirt sitting on a man's lap who looked to be a slightly older version of present day Heath.

"That's Heath and his father, _Phyre_," Ember scoffed before quickly turning the page. Heath came down the stairs, proclaiming that he was done. "Did you get your tooth brush and other toiletries?" Ember asked, making Heath groan and go back upstairs.

"If not minding me asking, where is Heath's father?" Abbey asked, head cocked to the side in confusion. Ember sighed before closing her eyes tightly.

"Phyre left us when Heath was eight, no explanation, we just came home and he was gone, the only thing he left behind was his-_Heath's_ car. Two years after that Cham, Jackson and Holt's father, did the same. The boys occasionally get postcards and gifts from them, but that's all we hear. Oh, isn't this picture _adorable_!" Ember bitter voice changed as quickly the subject, as she pointed at a picture of three year old Heath in the arms of a younger version of herself at a fair, flames painted on both of their faces.

"Very cute," Abbey smiled, not wanting to bring the subject up again. Ember flipped the next page and the picture there caused her and Abbey to burst into giggles, it was a picture of three year old Heath with bright red lipstick on, and various other makeup coloring his face, a tube of lipstick in his hand as he sat at a vanity mirror. They were laughing so hard that Heath came rushing down the stairs with a look of suspicion on his face. This caused the two ghouls to laugh harder and Ember accidently hit Abbey's burnt arm as she went to steady herself by placing her hand on the sofa.

"MOM!" Heath yelled rushing towards Abbey, who had cried out in pain.

"Oh burning hell! I'm so sorry dear!" Ember yelled turning to Abbey who waved the two fire elementals off.

"It is fine," Abbey winced.

"Let me take a look at that; Heath put up the scrap books," Ember commanded, lightly grabbing Abbey's upper arm and leading her through the dining room and to the kitchen.

"Thank God!" Heath exclaimed grabbing the scrap book and happily putting it back on the book shelf.

Abbey protested, saying that she was fine, but Ember informed her that she was a nurse and wished to just make sure. She checked the bandages, asking Heath how he treated the wound, and seemed satisfied with his answers.

"I'm truly sorry that this happened dear, unfortunately Heath seems to have inherited my control over fire," Ember sighed, looking over at her son who was frowning from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Well if you'd let me visit dad, he could teach me how to control it like he taught you," Heath grumbled, not meeting his mother or Abbey's eyes.

"Your father may have invited you to visit him, but he never put in the effort to see you, so why should you put in the effort to see him?" Ember shot back at her son, before walking to the refrigerator. "Do you two want anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Abbey replied, giving a half smile.

Heath didn't answer her question, but continued the previous conversation. "I don't know, maybe because he's my dad?"

"We're not having this conversation right now, darling," Ember said firmly, after fixing her another glass of wine.

"Sure, well me and Abbey are gonna go," Heath stated, standing up from his chair and walking towards the living room to grab the bag he had dropped earlier.

"Alright, you have clean underwear?" Ember asked, as she and Abbey followed Heath.

"Yes mom, I am seventeen years old, I think I know how to pack," Heath informed his mother while rolling his eyes.

"No need to be rude," She chuckled before turning to Abbey. "It was nice meeting you dear, and if he's doesn't act like a gentleman, feel free to slap him."

"I will be remembering," Abbey chuckled before she was pulled into a huge by the older ghoul.

"Alright dear, you be safe now," She said after releasing Abbey, and pulling Heath into a hug as well.

"We will ma. Have a good night," Heath told her before leading Abbey out of the house and back to his car. They rode in for a few minutes without talking, the radio the only thing making noise, until Heath spoke. "I'm sorry you had to hear me and my mom argue."

"It is fine," Abbey replied awkwardly. It was silent for another moment before Heath spoke again.

"So, do you want to order some Chinese for dinner?"

"Yes, I have been meaning to try the Chinese food," Abbey nodded, smiling.

"You haven't had Chinese food?" Heath asked in shock.

"No, but I have been meaning to do," she informed him

"Look up _Fanghai Chinese Restaurant_ on your iCoffin, they have a menu on their site, decide what you want, it's on me." He instructed her as he pulled out of the subdivision and onto the main road. Abbey nodded and pulled out her phone, quickly looking up the restaurant that Heath had told her too, then selecting the menu. After looking through the dishes and the descriptions, she was at a standstill between two.

"I am thinking between Sesame Chicken and Beef with Broccoli," Abbey informed her driver, making him nod.

"I like both, so we'll each get one and you can try both, along with some Lo Mein, Fried Rice, Egg Rolls, and Crab Rangoon," Heath listed off.

"That is lot of food," she pointed out, only to receive a 'so what?' look from the fire elemental as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"_Fanghai Chinese Restaurant, how may I help you?"_ A heavily accented male voice answered the phone.

"Hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery," Heath replied as he pulled into the Headmistress' driveway.

"_Okay, what will you have?"_

"I'd like a regular order of Sesame Chicken and a regular order of Beef with Broccoli (_"Uh-huh. Sides?"_) Yeah, a regular order of Lo Mein and a regular order of Fried Rice. (_"Alright, Appetizers?"_) Yes, four Egg Rolls and a regular order of Crab Rangoon. (_"Okay. Deserts?"_) No that'll be it." Heath finished the order and turned off the car and opened his door.

"_Okay, sir. Your total is $34.52. Where to be delivered to?"_

"2859 Smokey Hallow Avenue, Northwest Salem."

"_Should be delivered in twenty five minutes."_

"Alright, thank you," Heath replied before hanging up the phone and stepping out of the car, going around to open Abbey's door for her and grabbing his bag from the back seat. He locked the doors and followed Abbey into the house.

"So where should I put my stuff?" Heath asked, holding up his bag.

"In my room, follow me," Abbey replied, walking up the stairs, beckoning for Heath to follow her.

"Oh, so I'm sleeping in your room?" Heath asked, eyebrows raised in surprise as he followed her up the stairs and down the hall to the second room on the left.

"Would let you stay in guest room, but needs to be fumigated after Headmistress' last guest," she informed him, pointing to the room across the hall from hers.

"Okay," he replied as he followed her into her room. The walls were tiled with silver metal which kept the room at a cool temperature; the metal had an intricate design on it that he couldn't make out as he looked over her white and ice blue themed room. It was larger than his, had a queen sized bed with a thick ice blue comforter and some fur blankets at the foot of the bed, white furniture, such as a dresser, vanity table, a desk, and many large bookshelves littered with books."Nice."

"Thank you, you can put bag in chair," She instructed him, pointing to an ice blue armchair that he hadn't noticed before.

"So where am I sleeping?" He asked as he put his bag where she'd instructed.

"In here," She said slowly, like he was a child.

"Yeah, but am I sleeping on the floor, or what?"

"Why would I make you sleep on floor? You sleep in bed with me," Abbey shrugged as she walked out of the room, Heath following her back downstairs and into the Headmistress' living room.

"Okay then," He nodded. They sat and talked about many things, One Dierection's new song and if Monster High's Football team would be going to the Championship this year. Their food arrived soon enough and Heath paid and tipped the deliverer. They went into the dining room and continued their conversation over their meal. As Abbey tried a little of everything and Heath consumed the rest of the food like any teenage boy wood, the topic changed to a more serious one.

"So why will your mamma not let you go and seeing your pappa?" Abbey asked after a break in their earlier conversation

"Mom thinks I shouldn't have to be the one to make an effort to get to know him, and she's afraid I'll become a major asshole like him if I spend too much time with him," Heath replied after a minute. "I mean, on one hand I want to get to know him because, I mean, he's my dad, and he can teach me so much about being a powerful fire elemental; but on the other hand, I hate him so much and I never want to see him again because I'll probably punch him in the face."

"You sounded like you wanting to know him at your house," She reminded him.

"Yeah, the main reason I want to see him is so he can teach me how to control my fire, but mom still thinks I'll become like him if I'm exposed to him for too long. I'll never be like him though. I know what it's like to grow up without a dad and I've seen my mom cry over that dick head too many times to count, I'd never do that to my wife and _especially_ not my kid," Heath confessed to Abbey, before stabbing his last piece of beef and eating it. She didn't speak and found that doing so was the right response, as Heath continued his story after swallowing. "I know I come off as a jerk, but I'm mild compared to normal fire elementals. We moved from our fire elemental community in Florida after dad left so I wouldn't grow up around them. She started raising me to have manners and be good to women and have respect for them, which trust me most male fire elementals don't have."

"You not most respectful monster though," Abbey pointed out as she started to pick up the dishes.

"I know I'm not the most respectful but I'm not as bad as normal fire elementals. I'm impatient, I'm reckless, I'm unintentionally destructive, I conceded, I'm crude, I can be rude, I have no tact whatsoever, I'm a flirt, I can be a _major_ ass hat. Trust me, I know my flaws babe, they come with the territory of being a fire elemental. Holt is the _exact same way_, burning hell in some ways he's worse! Jackson hates all of those traits because that's how his dad was before he left him too. The only reason people don't think that Holt is as big of a jerk, as they think I am, is because ever since everyone knew him he's had a thing for Frankie. So all of his flirty and crude behavior was directed towards her, and only a bit of it leaked out onto the rest of the girls at Monster High. I'm labeled a jerk because I wasn't overly attracted to any girl when I first got here, so I flirted and slept around before I started dating Draculaura, and I tried to act cool in front of her and ended up making a bigger ass of myself so we only lasted about a week and she started telling everyone how big of a jerk I was. I don't blame her or anything, because I totally acted that way to try and impress her, but it backfired," Heath ranted, looking like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

It was silent for a moment before Heath's eye widened and he blushed lightly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that."

"It is fine. It is good to knowing there is good person under jerky exterior," Abbey smirked as she finished cleaning up their mess from dinner.

"Okay since I told you all kinds of private things that I've never told anyone before, you have to tell me something," The fire elemental challenged as he got up to follow the yeti into the living room, but she seemed to just ignore him.

"Wanting to watch movie?" Abbey suggested, pointing to the bookshelves filled with dvds.

"Sure, but I'm not letting you off the hook that easy?" Heath smirked and did the 'I'm watching you' move with his hand before looking over the selection of dvds. They decided to watch an 80s romantic comedy that Bloodgood had.

The two teens sat next to each other, not touching, as they watched and laughed for the next hour or so. As the credits started to roll, Abbey yawned and declared that it was time for bed before leading the way upstairs and the two separate to change into night clothes.

Heath changed quickly in Abbey's room, into his casketball shorts and a black wife beater. He awkwardly sat on her bed until she returned from the bathroom in a short night dress that took his breath away. She joined him on her bed and they both stoically got under the covers and turned to the opposite sides of the bed.

"Good night," Heath stated in an overly pleasant voice.

"Yes, good night," Abbey repeated in the same tone.

They laid there for a few moments before Heath began to toss and turn as he couldn't find a comfortable position.

"Stop moving," Abbey groaned out.

"Sorry, I'm not use to sleeping with clothes on and it's getting hot," He chuckled back to her. "I don't want to start sweating."

"Do you normally sweat when you sleep clothed?" Abbey asked, turning over to face him.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Then take off shirt and shorts, but leave on underwear. Not wanting to wake up to sweaty boy in bed," Abbey decided, watching as Heath sat up and removed his shirt, tossing it over to where his bag was. She admired his abs as he shimmied out of his casketball shorts and threw them over to his bag as well. He settled after a moment and sighed with relief.

"Much better, thanks," He smiled over at her.

Abbey rolled her eyes before biting her lip and confessing in a whisper, "Abbey has seen grown yetis die from burns before. This is the first burn I have ever been having. I wanted you to stay tonight, not only because of tradition but also because I was being terrified of burn getting worse and having no one here to do the taking of me to the hospital."

Heath looked at her with a half smile on his face, "Well I'm here now and I'll take care of you so you don't need to be afraid."

"I am not now," She smiled back, "The monster who I am liking that is not Sam, you know him."

"I do?" He asked, looking slightly put out.

"Yes. He did the flirting with me, my first day of school. Most students, including my ghoulfriends, they say he is jerk. That he may be cute but he will do the breaking of Abbey's heart. I observed him and saw him flirt with many ghouls and I no longer felt special. At first I said that if he just asked me out on a date, no flowery flirty business, that I would say yes; but then I began feeling like that wouldn't be good idea. After spending today with him though, I realize that he is in the liking of me; students think I am cold, and most don't do bothering with getting to really know me. Same as him, student's think he is jerk but they don't know that he is sweet underneath," Abbey confessed, blushing purple.

"You like me?" Heath asked, looking at her in wonderment.

"Yes."

He smiled before rising onto his right elbow. He brushed some of Abbey's hair behind her ear before cupping her neck and leaning down, pressing his lips against her's softly, holding for only a few seconds before pulling away.

"I like you too," Heath replied looking the yeti in her eyes. They both leaned in this time and shared a few more quick and mostly innocent kisses before Abbey pulled away and moved to cuddle up next to him, her head resting on his chest and her right leg draped over his. Heath smiled and laid back, his right arm wrapping around her as the both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ringing. Nonstop ringing woke Heath up the next morning as he blindly reached over for the iCoffin that kept lighting up on the bedside table. The rays of sunlight hurt his eyes as he sleepily answered the phone.

"Hello."

There was a moment of silence before a high pitched voice answered _"Heath? Heath Burns?"_

"Yeah, who is this?" He asked not bothering to check the screen. He heard the mumbling of multiple girls in the background and the rustling of the phone being given to another person.

"This is Clawdeen, why the _hell_ are you answering Abbey's phone?!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make for faster updates!**


	3. And So the Princess Found Her Prince

_**Ice and Fire**_

**A Monster High Fan-fiction**

**by:** Avvithespaz

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rated: **T

**Pairing(s): **Heath x Abbey; Jackson/Holt x Frankie; Clawd x Draculaura; Gil x Lagoona; Deuce x Cleo; Slow-Moe x Ghoulia; Clawdeen x Romulus.

**Summary:** Abbey finds out that her "prince charming" is actually a mountain troll; will the handsome Heath Burns turn out to be her knight in shining flames? Or will they crash and burn? THREE-SHOT

**Setting**: The Monster High web series universe; Abbey has been at Monster High for a few months now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MH.

**Warning(s): **Mentions and might allude to sex but is never described, some mild cursing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**: And So the Princess Found Her Prince.

* * *

Heath dropped the iCoffin in surprise as Clawdeen's angry voice rang from the speaker. The fire elemental tried and failed to catch it, watching as it fell to the ground making a loud clatter that had him cringing. Abbey sat up, awoken by the sudden noise before turning to look suspiciously at Heath, who managed to give her a sleepy, yet apologetic, smile as he reached down and grabbed the phone from the cold floor. Turning back towards the confused yeti, he mouthed '_Clawdeen_' as he passed her the phone.

"Hello," Abbey greeted, weary of the impending conversation as she brought the phone to her ear.

"_Abbey?_" Frankie's voice questioned curiously from the other end.

"Yes," Abbey replied sighing, thankful that it was not her werewolf friend, whose emotions could get unpredictable this close to the full moon.

"_Oh my ghoul, are you all right? What happened? Draculaura said she thought she heard Heath Burns answered your phone! Clawdeen said it __**was**__ him!_" Frankie exclaimed with a worried tone.

"Heath is here," Abbey confirmed, unable to suppressing a moan of pleasure as she stretched her arms above her head.

There was a pause on the line before Frankie spoke again, her voice slightly higher pitched than before, "We'll be there in a few."

With that, Frankie hung up, confusing Abbey, but she just shrugged it off and set the iCoffin down on her bedside table.

"What'd she say?" Heath asked as Abbey got out of the bed, his eyes quickly scanning her lightly clothed body.

"Frankie was on phone when I got on," Abbey shrugged, "Ghoulfriends will be here soon, must get ready."

"Oh, Okay. I'm gonna go take a shower," Heath stated, getting up from the bed and grabbing his bag. "Where do I…?"

"Use mine," Abbey said, pointing to her bathroom.

"Thanks," He smiled before moving past her into the bathroom.

She smiled, trying to stop the fluttering feelings she was getting as she went to her closet to look for an outfit, finally grabbing one of her simpler dresses before quickly changing. After changing she made her way towards the bathroom door, remembering that she hadn't brushed her teeth yet. Abbey listened by the door, she heard the shower running and Heath singing some song that she had never heard before:

"_My loneliness is killing me-AND I- I must confess, I still believe. STILL BELIEVE!"_

Abbey broke out into a grin as she heard the fire elemental and his silly high-pitched singing. She chuckled and shook her head as she opened the door, calling out to the monster inside. "Heath, I come in to brush teeth, yes?" Heath yelped before coughing and deepening his voice after his high pitched singing.

"Yeah, that's cool."

Abbey closed the door behind her, and quickly brushed her teeth so that she could get away from the steam. Grabbing a few other essentials she rushed out of the room, giving Heath a quick, "Am done now," before exiting the bathroom.

Once back in her room, she quickly put on some deodorant, and then brushed her icicle hairbrush through her hair and pulled the white strands into a high ponytail before checking herself over in the full length mirror. The light purple dress she had grabbed was one of her favorites; it was a made of a soft t-shirt material, was tight around her bodice, but flowed out around her hips to her mid thigh. The dress had three quarter length sleeves, a scoop neck, and was backless. Abbey quickly added some flat silver knee high boots, with white fur lining, and a few other needed accessories.

Smiling, satisfied with her reflection, the yeti turned on her heel and went to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. She walked over to the cabinets, ready to grab the ingredients to make a sardine smoothie, when she stopped and remembered Heath. He had been so kind to her last night, she might as well make him some breakfast, but she doubted he would like her usual meal. Abbey smiled as she went towards the refrigerator and pulled out a few ingredients, then moved towards the cabinet to grab a pan. Abbey's smile seemed to grow as she put the pan onto the stove, and broke one of the eggs she had grabbed into it, adding different seasonings as she waited for one side to cook. Abbey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not quite knowing when she should flip the egg over, as she had seen Headmistress Bloodgood do. She watched and waited until the underside was a golden brown. Abbey finally decided that it was time to flip the egg, but as she went toward it with her spatula, dark smoke started rising from the rapidly browning egg. With a yelp of surprise Abbey jumped back in terror and held out her hand sending ice into the pan. She finally began to slowly lower her hand as she heard Heath walking down the stairs.

"Umm, Abbey, what happened in here?" Heath asked, his eyes wide, as he stepped into the kitchen to see a block of ice on the stove and Abbey looking disappointed. Her head snapped into his direction, before quickly diverting her eyes and blushing when she realized that he was only wearing a pair of jeans and hadn't put on a shirt.

"Well, I wanted to make you yummy breakfast, but am still learning to make food from here, I'm guessing I have not learned enough," Abbey said shyly not meeting the fire elemental's eye as she grabbed the block of ice and moved to toss it into the trash.

"Wait, Abbey!" Heath grinned and strolled over to her and grabbing the block of ice, quickly placing the cold item into the sink before turning back to her, "Abbey that has to be the nicest thing a ghoul has ever done for me."

"But I screw it up!" Abbey exclaimed, looking at him like he was talking gibberish.

"Not necessarily, you tried, and that's still more than any ghoul has ever done for me. You know, that's not my mom," Heath shrugged still smiling at the yeti. Abbey finally smiled back as he pulled her into a hug. "Now, let's eat," Heath stated, his voice sounded a little unsure as he melted the ice around the egg she had been fixing.

"You really do not have to eat egg," Abbey protested.

"Sure, I do. It's, um, not that bad really," Heath lied as he grabbed a fork and took a bit of the egg onto it; but before he could put the brown rubber looking egg into his mouth Abbey reached up and placed her lips over his softly. He was so shocked at her initiating the kiss that it took him a moment to react, but by the time he did she had pulled away.

"Is very sweet, but I will not be letting you eat nasty egg, could get the poisoning of food," Abbey stated, taking the fork from the fire element, as well as the rest of the egg, which Heath had transferred to a plate, and pushed the offending breakfast food into the trash.

"So," He spoke as she placed the fork and plate into the sink. "What are we gonna have-" Heath started but Abbey quickly shut him up. She had smashed her lips onto his, running her hands over his pecks, and his broad shoulders, until they clasped behind his neck, pulling the fire elemental closer. Heath was better prepared this time, and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him, tilting his head so that he could kiss her better.

They kissed until they had to pull apart due to need of oxygen. Heath smiled down at the beautiful yeti in his arms, happily noting that without heels she was now a little over an inch shorter than him. She smiled back. Heath ran his hands up her bare back, caressing her neck before cupping her jaw and bringing her back in for another kiss. Abbey, deciding that she too needed to reposition her hands, ran them back down over his shoulders and to his chest where she placed them flat, feeling his warm skin and heart beat. Heath slowly ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, making Abbey gasp in surprise, which allowed the fire elemental to slip his tongue into the yeti's mouth for the first time. Abbey, not knowing what to do, let Heath dominate the kiss as steam started rising from their joined lips.

"ABBEY, WE'RE HE-re," Heath and Abbey quickly broke apart as they heard Draculaura's voice, but it was too late; she, and the rest of the group: Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Clawd, Jackson, Romulus, and Gil, had seen them.

Frankie, being the brave soul she is, was the first to break the tension by saying, "We knocked five times, but you didn't answer. We thought you might be hurt or something so I used the spare key."

"It is fine," Abbey said as if there was no tension in the room, "We just about to make breakfast."

"Umm, yeah what she said," Heath said grinning as if that made everything better.

It seemed as if Clawdeen was about to burst, her paws were tightened into fists, her teeth were bared, and her eyes were narrowed. Romulus, being the one to notice, tried to comfort her by rubbing her arms. "Don't touch me right now Romulus!" She exclaimed, slapping his hand away.

"Okay, then." Romulus chuckled, "Heath, why don't we guys go talk in the other room; leave the girls to talk in here."

"Yeah that might be a good idea, Heath," Jackson agreed after noticing Clawdeen's anger.

"Yeah, alright," Heath nodded, finally stepping away from Abbey to follow the guys into the living room across the hall.

Once they departed Clawdeen came up looking all kinds of worried as she asked, "What happened last night Abbey? What about Sam? When did you and Heath even see each other? Did he try and pressure you? I can beat-"

"What happened to ya arm?" Lagoona interrupted Clawdeen's rant to ask the yeti.

"Burn," Abbey shrugged.

"_He burnt you!_" Clawdeen exclaimed in anger.

"Was accident, I was being over dramatic and he did the burning on accident," Abbey tried to explain.

"All of you just hold your bolts!" Frankie commanded, "Abbey, why don't you tell us what happened. _Everything_ that happened."

"Well, Sam did the standing up," Abbey began, but what cut off by her ghoulfriends' sympathy.

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry!" Lagoona comforted the yeti.

"That rotten sasquatch!" Draculaura huffed.

"Abbey I'm so sorry, why didn't you call me?" Frankie cooed, reaching for her friend's hand.

"I knew he was a jerk!" Clawdeen scoffed.

"Yes, yes. Sam is _major_ jerk, but I am being over that," Abbey stated like it was no big deal before continuing her story.

"When I was leaving the maul, Heath came up to do the flirting, but he realized I was sad, so he offered to drive me home. He kept asking why I was sad, I acted like the drama queen and tried to open the car door. Heath grabbed arm, accidently doing the burning of me. He apologized, took me home, and patched up burn. I was scared of being home alone, in case of worsening, so I asked him to stay,"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Clawdeen interrupted, "You _asked __**Heath Burns**_ to stay the night with you _alone_? Why didn't you call one of _us _to come and stay with you?"

"I did not think of calling ghoulfriends," Abbey shrugged. "But yes, I did asking Heath to stay the night with me."

"Ghoul, something bad could have happened, you can't just do that," Clawdeen exclaimed like it was obvious.

"Nothing bad happened, plus I could do the taking of Heath Burns, all I have to do is freeze him, plus his momma gave me the permission to slap him!" Abbey explained happily.

"Wait, you met his mom?" Draculaura asked.

"Yes, I met Ember. Is very nice lady," Abbey stated before continuing her story. "He called his momma to tell her that he was staying night, she tell him to come home first, so we went to his house, looked at funny pictures, gives me permission to slap him if needing to. We order Chinese food, then we eat, talk, and watch movie. After movie I confess that I like him, he says he likes me too, we kiss and then go to sleep." Abbey finished.

"Where did he sleep?" Frankie asked.

"In bed with me, where else would he sleep?"

"Oh no, ghoul. He did NOT!" Clawdeen stated in annoyance, turning to walk out of the kitchen, towards the living room, where the boys were talking.

"Clawdeen stop, ya have to let Abbey explain," Lagoona reasoned, stopping Clawdeen from going to the living room.

"_Oh __**HELL **__NO, THERE IS __**NO**__ NEED FOR A FLAG!"_ They heard Gil yell through the closed living room door.

"Are they…?" Draculaura began, but was cut off by her own boyfriend's voice.

"_THEM __**CHEATING **__**ASS**__ REFEREES!"_

"They aren't even _talking_!" Clawdeen exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Just… don't worry about it," Frankie suggested before turning back to Abbey, "Why did Heath sleep in your bed?"

"I told him to?" Abbey informed, though it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Why, ghoul? He could have done something to you, don't you understand that?" Clawdeen exclaimed, looking at Abbey as if she'd lost all of her sense.

"What would he do? And I trusting Heath, he will not hurt me," Abbey stated, crossing her arms and glaring at the werewolf.

"_What could he do?_ Are you seriously asking that right now?" Clawdeen exclaimed

"We'll deal with _that subject_ another time Clawdeen," Lagoona quickly intervened before Clawdeen would go and on a sex and rape rant to their very sheltered and innocent yeti friend.

"But he is like… a _total_ jerk!" Draculaura stated both changing the subject and trying to reason with the stubborn yeti.

"Maybe to you, but has not been to me," Abbey shrugged, turning to sit in one of the chairs at the bar.

"Maybe Abbey's right ghouls; I mean, we don't know Heath _that_ well-" Lagoona began but was quickly cut off by Draculaura and Clawdeen.

"_I_ dated him! I've been _with_ him, I know Heath Burns," Draculaura exclaimed.

"He is over at my house _all the time_ I know how he acts, _super_ _**annoying**_," Clawdeen chimed in, before continuing, "And _I've_ also been on a couple of dates with him too!"

"Does not mean you are knowing him," Abbey stated, looking at her two ghoulfriends

"She's right, Lala you dated him for a week, and ya even said that you and him barely talked, ya just kissed and did _other things_," Lagoona chimed in before turning to look at Clawdeen, "And Deenie, you went on a few dates with him for the sole fact that he's good looking and that Lala said he was a good kisser and good at those _other things_."

"Well he is," Draculaura murmured before evening out her voice "Though I have to say that Clawd is better, he does this thing with his tongue-"

"OH. _MY. __**GHOUL**_! _SHUT UP_ _**RIGHT NOW**_!I _DO __**NOT **_WANNA HEAR ABOUT MY BROTHER'S SEX LIFE!" Clawdeen exclaimed in horror, her paws going to cover her ears, hoping to block out her best ghoulfriend's voice.

"Yeah, let's not talk about sex right now," Frankie chuckled awkwardly.

"Frankie's right, we're talking about Abbey and Heath," Lagoona nodded before turning to Abbey, "If you want to be with Heath, then I'm gonna support ya."

"Me too!" Frankie exclaimed, going to hug her icy friend.

"Thanking you kindly," Abbey smiled, turning to look at her other two friends who were presently looking at each other, having some sort of silent conversation with their eyes. It took a moment before Draculaura turned towards her yeti friend with a small smile on her face.

"I suppose I'm okay with it too," Draculaura stated, before turning back to Clawdeen, who in turn pursed her lips before turning to Abbey.

"Yeah, me too, but if he hurts you I'm gonna beat him."

"Of course," Abbey smiled before she was trampled by her four of her best friends, while Draculaura yelled out, "GROUP HUG!"

* * *

The five boys walked from the kitchen over to the living room; after they all got in Clawd turned and shut the large door behind them. The four newly arrived guests tuned to Heath expectantly, but the fire elemental stayed silent; it was Jackson who finally spoke up.

"Heath, what did you do?" Jackson asked his cousin.

"Nothing, Abbey and I just hung out last night and I crashed here. What brought you guys here?" Heath asked trying to avoid this talk.

"Clawdeen stormed into Clawd's room, telling him to go with her to kick your ass, when she saw I was there, she told me to tag along," Romulus explained.

"Lagoona called me, telling me I needed to help her do damage control," Gil shrugged before walking past everyone to sit on the couch. The fresh water monster grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he reached a monster college football game between the University of South Howlarolina's Havoc Howlers and Monsterchusetts State University Hydras. Gil was instantly entranced, and the other monster's knew that he wouldn't be a part of the rest of their talk.

"Well Frankie called me saying I needed to come help my cousin because you got yourself into some trouble," Jackson informed Heath.

"Yeah, you and her making out in the kitchen while you don't have a shirt and you were both _literally_ making steam. That _so_ constitutes as you and her just hanging out," Clawd chuckled; trying to stay focused on the conversation and not join Gil on the couch.

"That was like the first time we kissed! Well,… the first time we _really_ kissed,… because we kissed a little last night, but like we didn't even… use t_ongue_ or anything until _just now_," Heath explained, though he was forced to pause as his eyes were drifting to the TV screen every few seconds. "Why is Clawdeen so fricking mad anyway? Me and her have been together and stuff," Heath asked, finally turning himself away from the TV.

"Let's not talk about you and my sister man, or when you were with Draculaura either. I don't want to end up actually kicking your ass today," Clawd warned the fire elemental before continuing. "And Clawdeen is mad because Abbey is so naïve, like more naïve than Frankie when she first came to school naïve. So she's scared you're going to take advantage of her."

"I would never take advantage of Abbey, or any ghoul for that matter! I may be an ass, but I'm not a fricking rapist douche bag!" Heath exclaimed, looking very insulted.

"I'm sure Clawdeen doesn't think you'd rape Abbey or anything. More like, she doesn't think you'd realize that she is as innocent and naïve as she really is, and therefore you'd unintentionally take advantage of her ignorance," Jackson explained.

"Okay well, Clawdeen still needs to take a chill pill, I'm not gonna take advantage of Abbey," Heath rolled his eyes.

"But technically you already have in the eyes of yeti law," Jackson explained.

"What do you mean I've-" Heath started, but was cut off by Gil's voice.

"Oh _HELL _NO, THERE IS _NO _NEED FOR A FLAG!" Gil yelled angrily at the television. Clawd and Heath rushed over to watch the replay.

"THEM _CHEATING ASS_ REFEREES!" Clawd exclaimed while Heath groaned as the referees let the holding call stand.

"Can we get back to the conversation at hand, please?" Jackson exclaimed. "This is actually pretty serious!" Heath nodded and moved back across the room to his cousin and Romulus.

"Okay now what were you saying about me taking advantage of Abbey," Heath asked his cousin.

"I'm not saying you did, but to a yeti, you pretty much ruined her," Jackson began. "The yetis are very old timey in the way they handle relationships. A girl's parents pick out her husband and she's not allowed to be alone with him until their wedding night…"

"What does that have to do with me and Abbey?" Heath cut his cousin off, a little freaked out about the talk of marriage.

"If you'd shut up and listen, you'll find out," Romulus suggested before turning back to Jackson expectantly.

"Anyway, Yeti girls aren't allowed to know anything about sex, and I mean _anything_, she's not even suppose to know what sex _is_ before her wedding night. If it even seems like she knows what's happening when she loses her virginity, her husband can label her a whore and she'll be cast out of her village and left to die. Her husband is suppose to be the one who teaches her everything about sex and all of its consequences, such as pregnancy, he's suppose to be her first _everything_. The fact that the girls talk about their sex life in front of her, and that you're Abbey's first kiss would make her ruined in the eyes of her entire village if they knew."

"That's messed up," Romulus whistled.

"Yeah, but then again Abbey is already considered an old maid in her village because she's unmarried at sixteen, and they've called her many other names that don't really translate into English because she learned English in the first place and has come down here to go to school," Jackson shrugged.

"How do you know this?" Heath asked his cousin in confusion.

"Frankie and I've hung out with Abbey a lot and I've always been fascinated about the reclusive monsters, such as the yetis. Abbey never really minds talking about it, actually-" But Jackson was cut off again, this time by the voice of Clawdeen yelling from the other room.

"_OH. __**MY**__. __**GHOUL**__! __**SHUT UP**__**RIGHT NOW**__! __I __**DO **__**NOT **__WANNA HEAR ABOUT MY BROTHER'S SEX LIFE!"_

The boys all looked up in surprise before turning to Clawd, who looked as if he was a deer caught in headlights, and one by one the boys dissolved into laughter.

"Yeah, this isn't awkward or anything," Clawd chuckled rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's-" Heath heard Romulus begin to tease Clawd before he felt a vibration in his back pocket. He grabbed his iCoffin out and saw that the text he got was from Manny

"_Where r u dude? I thought we were gonna play c-ball ive been the rec for an hour, get ur ass here"_

"Heath, earth to Heath," Jackson stated waving his hand in front of Heath's face.

"Oh sorry, what?" Heath shook his head in confusion.

"We were having a conversation about Abbey," Jackson replied slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, anyway all that stuff you said is helpful Jackson, and now I know a lot about yeti relationships, so hopefully that will help me in my relationship with Abbey; you know, so I don't do anything to piss off Abbey's family, or Clawdeen," Heath stated happily. "Plus, you don't have to worry about me taking advantage of Abbey, she's the one who started kissing me earlier!"

Heath's iCoffin vibrated again, this time without going unnoticed.

"You do realize we're having a conversation here," Romulus sighed as if Heath was being disrespectful.

"I know, I know! Manny just keeps texting because we were gonna hang out today," Heath said looking down to read his latest text message.

'_U better get ur ass over here Heath, I will not b stood up again!'_

Heath rolled his eyes at Manny's overdramatic behavior before finally texting the Minotaur back.

'_Dude, stop actin like a jealous gf, Ill b there in a few, do u mind if I bring a couple ppl?'_

Heath barely had time to put his phone down before he got another text. He sighed and sent an apologetic look to Jackson and Romulus before reading Manny's text.

'_Im not actin like a jealous gf dick face, & its cool Sam and Dougey tagged along w me'_

'Sam? Like Sam Squatch, Sam?" Heath thought to himself in confusion before smirking slightly and sending a quick _'k' _back. The fire elemental made a show of turning his iCoffin on silent and setting it in the middle of the table while looking at Romulus, who rolled his eyes in return.

He waited expectantly for Jackson or Romulus to start talking again, but when neither of them did he asked, "So, is anyone up for some casketball?"

They both gave Heath the 'where the hell did that come from?' look. Heath chuckled before replying "That's what Manny and I had planned for today, but apparently Sam and Dougey tagged along with him, I thought we'd, and by that I mean not me, would ask the ghouls if they want to come. We could all hang out."

"Sure, we'll go, and I'll go ask the ghouls if they want to come; since we all know Heath isn't monster enough to face Clawdeen just yet," Romulus chuckled before getting out of his seat and strolling into the kitchen with the girls.

"Sweet, I'll call Deuce and have him meet up with us," Clawd stated, grabbing his iCoffin to presumably invite the gorgon.

* * *

"So then I was like-" Clawdeen was giggling as she was trying to get through the story of her and Howleen having to deal with their cousin Furetta at a family reunion. She was just taking a deep breath, intending to continue her story when she felt a presence against her back; tingles began shooting up and down her spine when she felt breath on her ears.

"Hello ladies," the voice of Romulus practically crooned into Clawdeen's sensitive ears. The werewolf had to stop the whimper as it tried to make its way out of her throat, the reaction completely foreign to her. The she werewolf shook herself out of the effect the alpha male had on her senses and whipped around to face him.

"The guys and I were going to play some casketball, we wanted to know if you would like to tag along," The alpha wolf asked, looking directly into the smaller werewolf's eyes, smirking in a way that infuriated her. "Be some pretty little fearleaders for us?" He continued, tapping Clawdeen on the end of her snout and chuckling.

"Oh no, I am more than just a pretty little fearleader Romulus, I can whip your ass any day at casketball!" Clawdeen growled, taking a step closer to the larger monster, wagging her finger in his face for emphasis. Romulus grinned as he caught Clawdeen's finger in mid wag.

"I'm sure you could doll face, but we're not going to test that theory today," Romulus said smirking as Clawdeen growled in his face.

"Abbey would love to go, very much tired of being inside and talking about same thing over and over," Abbey said as if there was no flirting, unintentional or not, going on between Romulus and Clawdeen.

"If Clawd's going, I'll be there," Draculaura giggled making flirty eyes at her boyfriend, who had just walked in with the other boys.

"I think it would be a voltagious idea for us to get out and have some fun," Frankie said supportingly.

"It's settled then! We'll all head over to the rec center; but don't expect us to be _pretty little fearleaders_," Lagoona smiled, sending a pointed look at Romulus, who was still having some eye flirting with Clawdeen, they hadn't moved from their earlier positions, standing practically snout to snout, looking into each others' eyes, while Clawdeen was breathing pretty heavily.

"Yeah well, let's head off, don't want to keep Manny waiting," Heath stated, trying to take hold of the situation.

"Says the boy who still doesn't have a shirt on," Clawdeen stated, finally taking her eyes away from Romulus' to give Heath a pointed look.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot," Heath chuckled as he sprinted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He was only gone for a moment before he came back down in a fitted 'Screaming Banshees' band shirt, with his Letterman Jacket over it. "Let's go."

The group knew that they'd have to take multiple cars to carry the ten monsters from the Headmistress' house to their next location. Clawd and Draculaura separated themselves from the group first, as they climbed into her two-seater and began driving off.

"Who's riding with me?" Romulus asked as he unlocked his Camero and looked at the group.

"We'll ride," Frankie shrugged, pulling Jackson with her, the alpha pulled up the driver's seat, allowing the pair to get into the back seat.

"Come on Deenie," Romulus called out as he pushed the driver's seat back into its original position and walked around the car to open up the passenger side door for her.

"I'm not in your pack you can't just order me around," Clawdeen stated, rolling her eyes, but strutting forward, and into the seat he offered anyway.

"Then consider it a request," Romulus chuckled, closing the door behind her and returning to the driver's side. "See you there," The werewolf called out before revving his engine and pulling out of the driveway.

"Alright, let's go," Heath smirked, opening the passenger side door, and pulling open the seat, much like Romulus had done, letting Gil and Lagoona climb into the back seat, before replacing it and letting Abbey slip into the front. The fire elemental slide across the hood of his car and got in his seat.

"What is with the smirking?" Abbey asked, turning to her left, facing the fire elemental.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, that's not ya normal look mate," Lagoona agreed, turning towards Heath.

"He has something up his sleeve," Gil chuckled, playing with a lock of Lagoona's curly hair absent mindedly.

"What are ya planning Heath?" Lagoona asked, beginning to get suspicion.

"Why don't you ask Gillington, he seems to be full of information today," Heath replied sarcastically.

"Sam's going to be there," Gil provided, annoyed that Heath had used his full first name.

"You boys aren't gonna to start a fight are ya?" Lagoona groaned, looking in disbelief at the fire elemental.

"No, I just want to show him what he skipped out on; but if he starts one, I'm going to finish it. No one messes with my ghoul," Heath declared, momentarily glancing at Abbey before continuing, his voice dropping to a softer tone, "That came out wrong, I'm not trying to say that I already have you or anything… or that you're something to have! I just-"

"Is fine. Will be doing talk of that later. You are right, Abbey is not Heath's ghoul, yet," Abbey stated, looking at the fire elemental expectantly.

"I know, but I want you to be. I want to act like it though, to make Sam jealous. We can talk about making it official after, like on a date, say tonight?" Heath said, acting his normal suave self, but with a new, more sincere tone under it.

"Yes," Abbey nodded, turning to look out of the passenger side window.

The rest of the car ride passed in silence between the fire elemental and the yeti, though the two water monsters in the back seat let the car ride be anything but quite.

* * *

They arrived at The New Old Salem Recreation Center around ten minutes later; pulling into a parking spot next to Draculaura's cruiser. The quartette exited the car, Heath walking around and lacing his fingers through Abbey's, she squeezed them lightly, leaning into him.

"Sasquatches are afraid of fire, worse than yetis; thinking Sam is no exception," Abbey whispered into Heath's ear before pulling away as Manny came up to him.

"Finally you guys are here, Dougey and Sam are inside reserving us a court, let's go," Manny exclaimed, looking at their combined hands, and then at Heath in confusion.

Heath shrugged as if to say 'yeah it is what it looks like', before following his best bloody into the rec center.

As they made their way towards the doors, the other members of their party following behind, the intense music began to float from the doors into the monsters' ears. It didn't take long for them to feel the heat as flames licked their way up Jackson's body, leaving the blue skinned monster in their wake.

"OHYEAHBABY!" Holt yelled out as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The blue skinned fire elemental smiled as he saw Frankie, at his side, before grabbing her in his arms and dipping her low to the ground, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. "MMM Frankie-fine I've missed you!" Holt purred loudly after pulling away, lifting Frankie back onto her feet. Frankie giggled and pecked her boyfriend on the lips, looking at the monster before her with love clearly shining in her mismatched eyes

"I've missed you too Holt," She smiled up at him.

"Sup Holt!" Manny exclaimed, back tracking to high five the DJ, effectively ruining the moment.

"Sup Manny, What are we doing at the rec center?" Holt asked, as wrapped his arm around Frankie's waist, pulling her into his side.

"You'll see," Clawd chuckled as they continued walking into the rec center and over to the court that Dougey and Sam were waiting on.

"Took you long enough," Dougey stated, gravitating towards Romulus once he saw him enter the court.

"Sorry we held Heath up, we were taking care of some things," Romulus chuckled as he walked to the head of the group, Dougey immediately falling in at his right.

"Not a problem," Sam shrugged coming forward. "Hey Abbey, I didn't know you were coming," The Sasquatch started trying to be suave with the yeti whom he had stood up just the night before.

"Didn't know either, just was asked minutes ago," The yeti shrugged, "Will be sitting in bleachers," the she yeti continued before turning towards Heath and planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"What the hell!?" Sam exclaimed, his eyes going wide as the yeti kissed the fire elemental before him.

"Stop being so dramatic, you're the one who stood her up to play Halo," Manny shrugged, reaching for a casketball.

"Yeah but it didn't take her long to bounce back, huh? Already spreading your legs for Heath Burns; damn Abbey, if I would have known you were so easy, I might've showed up last night," Sam spat, glaring at the yeti before him.

"Okay, that's taking it too far Squatch, do-" Heath started glaring up at the forest monster before him, but he was cut off as the larger monster rolled his eyes and pushed Heath back into the wall behind him.

"No one cares what you have to say Burns, except maybe your new flavor of the day,"

"Oh that's it!" Heath growled standing up, his hair igniting into flames, which reflected in his eyes.

"Oh my ghoul, Heath!" Frankie screeched in surprise as the flames started to travel down the fire elemental's body, eventually covering it completely in flames.

"I haven't seen anyone do that since Uncle Phyre at the family reunion when we were like seven!" Holt whistled in wonder.

Sam tried to stand his ground, but you could see the fear in his eyes as he slowly inched away from the burning elemental, who was moving ever closer.

"Enough!" Abbey yelled, "Am not damsel in the distress, can fight own battles!" The yeti reached forward, grabbing Heath's still burning arm. The sasquatch, and many others, breathed a sigh of relief as the flames receded back into Heath's hair, and extinguishing all together, leaving the fire elemental in a pair of boxers briefs and his letterman jacket.

"Well I'm glad I wore my flame resistant boxer briefs today," Heath chuckled awkwardly, before Abbey whipped around to face Sam.

"Yes, I am being with Heath now, not big deal. You stood me up, also not big deal; am not of the caring honestly. You not monster I was liking anyway, thanks to your stand up, I am being with monster I like, so I'm guessing thanking you," Abbey shrugged glaring up at the monster in front of her. "Also am not of the easy kind," She growled before freezing the sasquatch.

"OH MY RA WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Cleo yelled, having just witnessed the scene after walking in the door with Deuce and Ghoulia moments ago; but the rest of the group ignored them as Abbey walked forward, kissing Heath, who was still in just his boxers and letterman jacket.

"Am thinking it is sweet what you were trying to do, but Abbey can take care of self," The yeti said softly, moving her right hand up into Heath's hair.

"Yeah, I know you can, he just got me so mad," Heath sighed pulling her into a hug.

"Will be saying yes tonight when you asking me to be ghoulfriend on date." Abbey smiled, rubbing her nose along Heath's neck.

"I'm counting the minutes," Heath chuckled in her ear, before pulling away and planting a kiss on her lips.

"SEARIOUSLY?! Are you IGNORING ME?! Fill me in on what the Ra HAPPENED!" Cleo exclaimed again, stomping her foot, as she watched the yeti and fire elemental kiss in front of her.

"Ghoul, it's a long story," Clawdeen scoffed turning towards the Egyptian princess.

"Are we gonna play casketball or what?" Gil asked turning away from the scene.

"Yeah, as soon as Burns put pants on!" Manny yelled, throwing the casketball he was holding at Heath's head, officially breaking their moment.

"Must you be such a cock block Manny?" Heath exclaimed looking to his Minotaur friend.

"I know, RIGHT?!" Holt yelled, laughing.

"It's a gift," Manny shrugged causing the group to laugh.

Abbey smiled as Heath ran out of the room, presumably to cloth himself. To think, Heath Burns was her knight in shining armor, or should she say flames? Either way, she had been watching too many fairytales movies with her ghoulfriends, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! I FINALLY RETURNED! And yes that ending was crappy but I literally could think of no other way. Sorry about the hella long wait, I honestly don't have any legitimate excuses. School work became too much, my computer decided to be a douche, I exited this chapter without saving and literally lost my entire first draft of the chapter and had to attempt to write it all again without liking any other version I did, which made me SO FRUSTRATED and I literally couldn't even think about writing on this fanfiction for weeks if not a month, withough getting angry. Ect ect. All these excuses are true, but I doubt you honestly care lolz. Here it is though, the end of _Ice and Fire_ I hope you've enjoyed it!

Much love,

Avvithespaz

OH YEAH Please review!


End file.
